Hermielle
Hermielle is the founder and savior for the Nation of Lotte, one of the first human controlled nations in the Western World. After her imprisonment in the Somber Den, Hermielle began to view the world in a different light and began to use her powers unchecked. She is considered the most powerful enchantress on all of Pylotha. Hermielle has always been held in high esteem by her peers. As a natural leader, she acted as an ambassador for the Etera people alongside Noir. As a student of the Three Specters, Hermielle had the opportunity to learn about the essence of Spectra. During the Eternal War, Hermielle fought for the freedom of the Demetera and opposed their forced slavery. After making her opinion public, the Etera Aristocracy turned upon her and forced her out of their society and stripped her of all authority amongst the Etera. Turning to the lower classes of the Etera, Hermielle joined Nafaq and the side of the Demetera in order to attempt to keep communications open with Noir and the Specters. Hermielle saw the corruption of Noir and the fall of the Specters firsthand. This event broke her faith in absolute power as her mentors crumbled to the forces of Darkness. At this moment Hermielle knew that there would be no way to prevent the total eradication of her people and the Demetera. Demanding that they escape Torbel, the Demetera took her warnings lightly and instead of fleeing, fortified the small fragment of El’Narath that they held on to. As Noir invaded the city, she knew that he would only offer them a fate far worse than death. Fearing for her own life, Hermielle used the remaining Spectra of the area and sacrificed her fellow Demetera and Etera to give herself enough time to escape Torbel alongside Adrian and Nafaq. Many dispute the events that occurred in El’Narath as the survivors are few. Most believe that Noir had imprisoned the people and Hermielle simply gave salvation to the prisoners of war. After the events at El’Narath, Hermielle’s desire to use magic began to sicken her as she came to the realization of what she had done; and all to simply save her own life. Hermielle swore that she would limit her magical abilities and would not use spectra in public during the early years of Lotte. She swore avenge her almost exterminated race and to defeat Baron Noir and his Dreaded Army. Biography Early Years Ambassador of the Etera Death of Valdis Creation of Lord Zam’r Rise of the Dark Baron Exile The Eternal War The Fall of El’Narath During the Fight for El’Narath, the remaining Eteras and Demetera came together to fend off the forces of Baron Noir. United under the command of Ambassador Hermielle, Nafaq, and Adrian the Wise, El’Narath was able to be fortified. Founding of Lotte The Reaper Wars Imprisonment Shadows of Her Past Return of the Dark Queen Elette Forming the Shanks Personality Appearances Elette (Game) Shadows of Her Past Kaepe: Legacy Category:Major Characters Category:Etera